Are You Challegning Me?
by HermioneRose
Summary: Sequel to Ballet Boy. Ryan returns the favor, and helps Chad fight back Dennis and Anthony. 74 out of 100 theme challenge!


Author's Note: Well, I guess Are You Challenging Me

**Author's Note: Well, I guess **Are You Challenging Me? **Is the only story that has to be progressed through Microsoft Word, so I think the other stories I do will be fin on Word Pad. Just letting you guys know! 74 out of 100 challenge! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: The Promise**

Chad Danforth never thought that Ryan Evans would be strong.

Of course, he knew that Ryan once pinned a guy to a locker when the guy bad-mouthed his girlfriend, and then there was the time that Ryan gotten a "shiner" because he stood up for his girlfriend _again_.

When Chad had saved Ryan's butt for the millionth time that year, the blonde drama geek asked if he could return the favor, and Chad almost laughed out loud.

_Ryan Evans _defending _Chad Danforth_?

Unlikely, and will never happen!

But, he knew he had to do it: Ryan would just nag him until Chad said yes, and of course, he said yes. That just made Ryan's day, alright.

No one really got Chad and Ryan's friendship: it seemed that Chad had taken on the role of being Ryan's bodyguard (when Sharpay, his twin sister, wasn't around to snap at them), and how the two became friends was sort of a mystery.

Or, it could have been Ryan's small, curly-haired girlfriend, Haylie Anderson, who happened to be friends with the curly-haired jock himself.

People would ask Chad why he always defends Ryan, and Chad just shrugged good-naturally, and stated, "He's one of my friends. I feel like I need to do it."

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Chad was getting ready to go to practice when he felt the back of his shirt be tugged. Thinking it was Taylor McKessie, his girlfriend, he twirled around with a smile on his face, ready to see the raven-haired girl.

But, his smile changed when he saw Anthony Quinn and Dennis McCartney: two Wildcat seniors that didn't make the basketball team.

"What do you two goons want?" Chad asked, and Dennis only frowned, and hoisted Chad up so he was against the red and white locker.

"Payback." Dennis growled, and Chad smirked.

"What did I ever do you to you guys?" Chad asked, and Dennis' frown only dug deeper on his face.

"You threaten us, and let Tinkerbell get away." Dennis explained, and Chad frowned.

"Evans is one of my friends. I feel it's my duty to help him out." Chad stated, and Dennis slammed him against the locker.

"Danforth, you were never friends with Tinkerbell!" Dennis said, and Chad smiled weakly.

"Of course were friends! If you haven't noticed, he sits with us Wildcats everyday! Heck, he even came to cheer the Wildcats on during a game last week!" Chad explained, and Dennis looked at him.

"You're bluffing." Dennis hissed, and Chad smiled.

"I'm not." Chad replied, and the two boys looked at each other before looking back at Chad.

"Then—"

Just then, a flash of black and white came towards the group, and basically knocked Dennis over, and Chad was sent sailing to the ground.

"What the--"Dennis started, and Chad looked up to see Ryan glaring down at the group, and Chad smiled.

"What were you guys doing to him?" Ryan asked, and Dennis smirked.

"None of your beeswax, Tinkerbell. This is between me, Danforth, and Anthony."

"Well, it does concern _me_ when one of my friends is bound to be beaten to a pulp." Ryan declared, and Chad got up to his feet.

Dennis got up, and was rejoined by Anthony.

"Two beatings in one afternoon! I like that!" Dennis explained, and Chad frowned.

"No way your going to hurt Evans! If you do, you have to go through me!"

Dennis and Anthony looked at each other, and Ryan and Chad braced themselves when a voice shouted:

"Chad!"

The group of boys looked as Coach Bolton was walking towards them, with a furious expression on his face.

"Gotta go! Come on, Anthony!" Dennis explained, and the two goons shot off, and Coach Bolton frowned.

"Why aren't you in the gym with the others?" Coach Bolton asked, and Chad looked at Ryan, and Ryan looked at Coach Bolton.

"He was helping me with a question for English, Coach Bolton. That's why he's late." Ryan replied, and Chad smiled at Ryan, while Coach Bolton shrugged.

"Alright, Ryan, but not when Chad has a game to practice for. Move it, or else!"

As Coach Bolton walked away, Chad and Ryan started.

"Um…thanks, Evans. I would have been dead if you didn't show up." Chad said, and Ryan gave him a smile.

"No need to thank me, Chad. You've done your part, and I've done mine. Besides, this is what friends do for each other, right?" Ryan asked as they headed towards in the direction of the gym.

Chad nodded, and playfully grinned.

"So, where's Miss Sunshine? Don't you usually drive her home?" Chad asked, preferring to Haylie, and Ryan returned his smile.

"Sharpay offered to drive her home because I had to do something for Miss Darbus." Ryan explained, and Chad grinned.

"Well, I better get going before Coach Bolton has my butt. I'll see you later, Evans." Chad said, and Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, see you later, Chad."


End file.
